Costumes & Courage
by howlingwolf331
Summary: Costumes & Courage


VERY short one-shot.

* * *

Austin, Ally, and Dez were all walking to the Halloween-atorium that Trish got a job at. They were all excited to pick their costumes, especially because they would get discounts.

"So, what do you think you're going to be, Austin?" Ally asked, trying to make the silence less awkward.

Austin smiled at the ground, " Well, I was thinking of being a caveman or a ninja." He looked up from the ground, to Ally. " What do you want to be?"  
Ally shrugged her shoulders. " I actually don't know what I'm going to be. I might pick something more common. Something like-"

" I'm going to be you, Austin!" Dez cut her off. Austin and Ally both shook their heads in amusement.

" That's cool, Dez." Ally began to talk about it again.

" I'm going to be something like a-"

" I'm going to have a blonde wig and everything!" since Austin was in the middle of them, he patted Ally's back.

" We'll talk about it later," he whispered to her so that Dez wouldn't hear him. They all kept walking in silence. Ahead of them, you could see the Halloweenatorium and Dez jumped in excitement. He quickly ran inside, leaving Austin and Ally. He turned to her and asked, " So, what did you want to be?" She shrugged.

" I'm not sure yet." They both walked inside, Ally going to the female costumes and Austin going to the male.

" Hey, Ally!" Trish yelled from across the store. Everyone looked up at her, eventually looking at the person she was talking to. Which in this case, it was Ally. Ally blushed and lowered her head. She walked to the counter that Trish was behind. " Did you figure out what you are going to be?" she asked Ally. Ally shook her head, still blushing from all of the attention she had. She felt someone come up behind her.

" Trish, what kind of male costumes do you think match my style?" Austin asked, doing a little pose. Trish rolled her eyes. "A singer, a dancer, a ninja, or a giant spongebob." Austin made a face. "Wait, not a ninja because they are all the way upstairs."

"But I'm already most of those things! And really? A giant spongebob?" Trish pointed at Ally.

"Have her help you. I'm busy," she said and went back to reading her magazine. Austin looked at Ally, waiting for her to come with him.

" Busy doing what? You're just reading a magazine!" Ally cried, looking at her in disbelief. "And you work here!" she added on.

Austin pulled on her sleeve, "Just come help me, Ally." She sighed and followed him to the male costumes. They stopped in front of a pile of them. He searched through it and found a Harry Potter costume. "How about this?" he asked her, holding it up in front of her face.

She glanced at it and looked back at him, "No. His character doesn't suit you." Austin smiled and threw it back into the pile.

"How about this one?'' he asked, holding up a Tinkerbell costume. Ally giggled.

"Austin, you know that that is a girl's costume?"

He smirked,"I know. I meant for you." He took the dress out of the plastic bag and put it against her body. "See, it suits you." Ally shook her head.

"We are looking for your costume, not mine." she said. Austin sighed and started to dig through the pile again. He gasped and pulled one out.

"Sea monster!" He put the mask on. She shook her head again. Ally was beginning to get impatient so she leaned down and showed him a gladiator costume.

"Here," she said throwing it into his arms. He stared at it for a while.

"A gladiator?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah."

Ally's phone began to ring his song "Heart Beat". Austin smiled at her, before she answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh yeah. I'll be there in a little bit." Then, she hung up and looked at Austin. " I suggest you pick that one. I won't be here to help you." He narrowed his eyes, curiously.

"Why not?" he asked. Ally put her phone in her pocket.

"I'm meeting someone for lunch." Austin's face clearly showed jealousy, but Ally didn't see because she was fixing the pile of costumes they were looking through.

"Pffh, really? Who?" Ally finished fixing the costumes and stood up.

"You've never met him before, Austin." He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

"All the more reason for you not to go."

Ally shook her head saying, "I'll just help you find your costume later." And she walked out of the store.

But she didn't have a single clue that Austin intended to follow her.

* * *

*Ally is sitting down on the bench, near the pond*

She got up as soon as she heard Elliot speak. "Hey, Ally!" Ally walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy to see you, Elliot. I haven't spoken to you in person since camp." He pulled away, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

*With Austin*

He was hiding behind the bushes so Ally wouldn't see him. Once he saw Elliot, he knew he didn't like him one bit.

"I've missed you a lot. I'm surprised you even came to see me today," he said as they walked towards the pond where Pickles, the goose, was standing.

They stopped walking and Ally said,"I was only helping my friend pick out a costume. It was nothing important." He smiled and Austin wanted to gag.

"I know. Trish must be a handful when it comes to costume hunting." Austin chuckled at the Trish comment.

"Actually, I was talking about my other friend. Austin."

Elliot gave her a funny look," He can't pick his own costume?" Yup, Austin really didn't like this kid.

Ally shrugged,"He's Austin. He doesn't need my help, but he wants it." She stopped talking to look at Elliot and he was looking into her eyes. He lifted his hand and his thumb rubbed her chin.

"He sounds silly," he said as he slowly leaned down. Austin's eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no, no! But Elliot and Ally's lips never met.

Instead Elliot's body met the freezing cold water of the pond. Ally looked at him, surprised, then looked over at Austin. "What did you do!?" she yelled at him.

Austin laughed nervously and said, "I thought I saw a spider on his back?" He said it like a question. Ally helped Elliot out of the pond.

"You should head home before you catch a cold. We can hang out some other time. Here. Put you cell number in my phone. I only have your house number," she said as she handed him her phone. " Austin!" she yelled when Austin knocked it out of his hand and it fell into the pond. Elliot glared at him.

"You know what, Ally? I'll just give you my cell phone number later when I call you from my house phone." And he walked off. Ally stomped her foot and turned to Austin.

"I can't believe you did that!" He slumped a little.

"I'm sorry, Ally. He was going to kiss you."

She shook her head in disbelief and said,"Well you broke my phone! And why do you care if he kisses me?"

"Because..."

"Because?!" Ally yelled. Austin looked away from her. "I have to go. Elliot is going to call. And we are hanging out with each other at Sonic Boom." Ally left, leaving Austin to think about what he did. Austin got to Sonic Boom and saw Elliot and Ally playing the piano together.

" This is fun, I haven't played the piano in forever." Elliot cried. Ally smiled and looked at the door, seeing Austin walk in. She glared at him and turned back around. Austin walked up the stairs that led to the practice room. "So, why don't we continue where we left off on, yesterday?"

This sentence made Austin freeze in his tracks. Ally blushed,"Um..."

"Ally! The piano is missing from the practice room!" Austin yelled.

"Oh no!" She got up from the piano bench and ran up the stairs. She got inside and looked around. " Wait a minute, the piano is not-"

She turned to see that Austin had closed the door and he grabbed her arm. "I don't like Elliot, Ally."

"I could tell when you pushed him into the mall pond. And when you knocked my phone out of his hands." Austin pinned her against the practice room's door.

"No, Ally. I mean I really don't like him." Ally bit her lip.

"Why not?" Austin leaned closer to her, if that was even possible.

"Because he can't have you. Because you're mine." He looked deep into her eyes and smirked. "You belong to me, Ally Dawson." Ally's mouth slightly fell open and her eyes widened. Austin closed the gap. After a while, they pulled apart for air.

They looked into each others eyes again. Then he leaned back down and kissed her again, but this time more passionately, their tongues sliding against each other. They pulled away.

"You do realize that you owe me a new phone, right?"

Austin laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
